


love, hate, and everything in between

by switmikan74



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward but Popular Kageyama Tobio, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Relationships, First Dates, Hinata Sucks at Math, Imprinting, Kageyama is a Loveable Dork, M/M, Meddling Friends, Mentions of Sex, Mixer AU, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Popular Hinata Shoyo, Romance, Somehow Hinata gets his shit together, Swearing, fated pair, hinata is in denial, the opposite of slow burn, they just run in circles and gobsmacked to one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switmikan74/pseuds/switmikan74
Summary: Hinata is the popular kid in the block who won’t settle down. Kageyama is the awkward guy who surprisingly believes in love. And Oikawa is their mutual friend who meddles too much.Or that one time Hinata and Kageyama met in a mixer conducted by Oikawa. Denials ensue.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji (implied), Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	love, hate, and everything in between

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago but I promptly forgot about this. I was rummaging my folders and organizing documents when I stumbled upon it. I only added like several paragraphs and thinks, why not? It's basically finished anyway. So, here you go. More KageHina.

Nothing's wrong  
And it's not what I'm used to  
Oh does it surprise you too  
When it's simple  
Is it easier than it should be?

-Hey Stupid, I Love You, JP Saxe

* * *

“You have to go to this mixer, Shoyo-chan!”

“Oikawa-san, if the first eight mixers you conducted to make Iwaizumi-san jealous failed, do you think the ninth one would be any different?”

Hinata ignores the overdramatic gasp from his older friend. Normally, he would agree to go help Oikawa in his latest shenanigans. But there has got to be a line drawn when the used up method to draw a guy’s attention is, well, _used up_. Especially, this is something he says as a concerned loving kind friend, if his friend is in a perpetual denial.

“I am not using this mixer as an excuse to make Iwa-chan jealous! Shut up!” _Exhibit A._ Hinata can feel Kenma’s eyes rolling at Oikawa without even needing to turn. Oikawa huffs, “Come to this mixer. I promise this is the last time—”

“You said that the last time too!”

“—AS I was saying—this is the last time I will ask you to attend this mixer.”

Hinata sighs, putting his phone down after blocking the three Alphas he slept with. They’re getting too ‘commit-y’ and Hinata does not like that.

“Fine.” Oikawa’s eyes brighten as he agrees, “But only because I cut ties with the Alphas I was casually seeing.”

“Great!” There is a feral grin on Oikawa’s face that Hinata almost hates with a passion. Oikawa is sly and petty—Hinata knows this because he had seen several occasions where Oikawa displays these features with no remorse when he concocts a half-baked plan that always backfires on him.

Hinata narrows his eyes, “What are you planning?”

“I have this kohai back in middle school…” Oikawa drawls as he examines the tips of his pretty fingers, “Apparently, he enrolled in this university too.”

“And?”

“Nothing. Just informing you, is all. He’s close to Iwa-chan. Although, a bit dull and boring. But be nice.”

Hinata laughs, “I’m always nice, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa raises a brow without looking away from his fingernails and replies a halfhearted, “Sure you are.”

.

.

.

Although Hinata is tired of the mixers Oikawa organizes to attract Iwaizumi’s attention, Hinata still likes them. Partly because it gives him some Alpha to mess with in the sheets. But largely because Oikawa organizes a fair mixer.

The two of them do stand out oftentimes. However, Oikawa ensures that others don’t get left behind once they choose their partners for the night. Everyone is happy and he is not called a bitch for hogging all the attention. _Fairness_.

So, today, when he walked inside the karaoke room, he expected the same treatment for the next hour or so. Gawking stares and a stench of primal need, keening noises at the back of their throat as they try to swallow their saliva to prevent themselves from outward drooling. The basic reactions.

They all did. Well, the five other Alphas _did_.

Hinata crinkles his brows together at the raven sitting in front of him. The guy did not even flinch from his slumping position to so much as glance at him.

“Shoyo-chan, dear! Smile!” Oikawa throws an arm around him and pulls his right cheek. Hinata swats the limb away and forces a laugh, “Oikawa-san, I thought you’re going to be late again.”

“For this?” Oikawa chuckles mysteriously, “Of course not. I won’t miss it for the world.”

“You have some interesting characters this time.” It’s a little bit underhanded but Hinata takes offense at being ignored. Oikawa chuckles even more, “I told you, I have invited my boring little kohai here. Don’t be mean. Kageyama!”

The raven finally sits up straight at the call of his name. Hinata sees blue eyes before he sees the snarl on his lips. _Blue_ , Hinata thinks, _what a pretty eye color._

“This is Hinata Shoyo.” Oikawa introduces grandly, “He’s way out of your league and is too good for you. So, don’t even think about it. And Shoyo-chan, this frowning brat,” he points rudely, “is my kohai, Kageyama Tobio. He’s an Alpha and plays volleyball like he wants to marry it. I don’t think he’ll be your type at all so choose someone else.”

“Hi.” Consciously, Hinata tucks his hair behind his ear and reaches his other hand for a handshake. “Oikawa-san talks a lot about you.” A fat lie but that should start a conversation, “I would have befriended you sooner if Oikawa-san had invited you out to eat with us much earlier.”

Kageyama stares at Hinata's outstretched hand. It takes him approximately fifteen seconds and Hinata waving his hand a little to show his manners. Oikawa, being the sly Omega that he is, grins at them and says, “Isn’t that such a lovely first impression?”

Standing up, Oikawa claps three times to get the attention of everyone. The other occupants in the room immediately look in his direction. The Omega begins introducing everyone to one another with enthusiasm and sprinkles of compliments that made the other Omegas giggle bashfully.

“And, as you all know, this is Hinata Shoyo. No need for further introduction as looking at him alone speaks for itself.” Oikawa winks at the Alphas. Hinata observes them furtively and almost wrinkles his face with a frown when he sees Kageyama roll his eyes.

 _What’s his problem?_ Hinata takes a sip from his orange juice to calm down.

“Let’s enjoy ourselves, okay?” Oikawa punches random numbers on the remote and shoves a microphone on someone’s hand, “The best way to do that is to sing!”

One by one, they sing the songs Oikawa selects. The Alphas, except for Kageyama who refused vehemently, excitedly showcase their ability with cheerful songs while the Omegas, unlike Hinata, sang ballads—a reflection of their intention for serious relationship. Hinata sang trot songs for the general fun of it that elicited dancing from his companions.

They eat and talk over the music, enjoying themselves to the fullest. When the jitters are long gone and the atmosphere becomes comfortable enough, Oikawa finally opens the awaited topic, the selection of partners.

“Wow, look at how the time flies! We had been letting loose for five hours already.” Hinata confidently sits at the end of the table with a simple smile. Oikawa’s opening varies but Hinata knows this timing. Oikawa beams, “Let’s not forget what we came here for. We’re all Alphas and Omegas here. And I know that we are all looking for something. Maybe, a one night stand. Or, if you don’t want to be alone for the rest of your life, a mate.”

 _That’s a new line_ , Hinata tilts his head.

“So, why don’t we all pick a stick from this cup,” Oikawa wiggles a silver cup containing thirteen separated chopsticks, “and point to the partner you would like to get to know more.”

The cup was passed around until there was no stick remaining in it. Hinata places the empty container on the table and waits for Oikawa’s further instruction. The older Omega wags the stick, “Let’s have the Alphas pick first. If the Omega taps your stick with his or her own then you two get partnered up, okay? In the count of three, point your chopstick.”

One. Oikawa taps Hinata’s shoulder. Two. Hinata shrugs in response. Three. As expected they all—Hinata pauses. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Five sticks pointing in his direction. But there are six Alphas.

Hinata looks up at the end of the sticks to the hands holding them until he is staring at the five Alphas that had reacted to him normally. Sliding his gaze away, Hinata sees Kageyama pointing his chopstick to a mousy brunet who looks surprised and a little scared.

Hinata clenches his jaw.

“Interesting.” Oikawa chortles, “Now, why don’t we let—”

Before Oikawa can finish, Hinata picks his chopstick and tips the end of it towards Kageyama. He then moves Kageyama’s chopstick to his direction and taps it without a word. Hinata ignores Oikawa’s loudening snigger.

“So, I guess Tobio-chan and Shoyo-chan are partners. _Lovely_.” Oikawa turns to the mousy brunet, “Sorry about that Aoi-chan.”

“I-it’s okay.”

“But I did not choose him.” Kageyama cuts through for the first time. Oikawa waves a hand, “In this world, Omega’s choice is preferable than the Alpha’s. Now get out of here, you two. Shoo. Shoo.”

Hinata lets himself be pushed out with Kageyama. When they’re outside of the room, Hinata turns to him with a genial smile, “I was not expecting that, Kageyama-kun. You caught my interest from the start and solidifies it now. That’s a good move vying for my attention.”

“Vying for your attention?” Kageyama seems mildly surprised at his words, “I was not vying for your attention. I pointed the stick to that brunet, not you.”

Hinata chuckles, patting Kageyama’s arm, “No need to be shy, Kageyama-kun. You can be honest. I won’t tease.”

“I am being honest.” Kageyama defends, crossing his arms, “I am not interested in you.”

Hinata pauses at the flatness of the Alpha’s words. It stings. Hinata drops his smile, “Well, I’m not that much interested in you too. But since we are here already, can’t we just go around town and then go back to your room?”

“Why would you go back to my room? You have your own place.”

“Oh, for goodness sake, you idiot. You did go to the mixer to have sex, right? Why are you being so difficult?”

“S-six… s-sex?” Kageyama’s face blooms with the scarlet hue. Hinata is fascinated at how red a face can be, he can almost imagine steam coming out of his ears. _Oh. Oh. Oh my God,_ Hinata grins to himself, _he’s a virgin._

Hinata enters Kageyama’s personal space without qualms, pushing himself until they’re almost a single unit, and then whispers tentatively against Kageyama’s ears, “Yes. S-E-X. Sex. That’s what we’re going to do, right, Ka-ge-ya-ma-kun?”

Hinata lets out a purr as he feels Kageyama’s muscles under him. He is especially attracted to the hardness on his stomach and the firmness of his thighs. It will be a fun night teaching him all sorts of things.

“Of course not!”

Supposedly. Hinata frowns at the sudden coldness. He is itching to roam his hands again against Kageyama. He pouts, because pouting always gets him what he wants, “Why not?”

“That… that’s something you do with someone you love, stupid.”

Well, isn’t that sweet? Hinata can almost cry at the sentiments. Not. He pulls the Alpha down to his level with his strength, “Listen, Kageyama-kun, you can do it with anyone even if you don’t love them. That’s just fulfilling your primal need.”

Kageyama’s lips are dry but soft, Hinata notes this as he kisses him. The still mouth does not move for a second before Kageyama presses back. However, whatever pleasant feeling Hinata has been building is cut short when Kageyama pulls away.

“What is it now?”

“I should go.”

“What?” Hinata hurries as Kageyama turns away, catching his wrist, “Hey, wait. Wait a minute.”

Kageyama shakes his hold easily and without saying another word nor even pausing to glimpse back, he left. Hinata opens and closes his mouth in shock, not even noticing Iwaizumi dragging Oikawa away or Oikawa’s knowing stare.

.

.

.

“How many times have I told you to stop attending mixers, Shittykawa?”

“I told you that I was doing this for Shoyo-chan! You are the only one for me, Iwa-chan. Don’t be jealous.”

“I--I’m not jealous, Trashkawa!”

.

.

.

“Tell me his number.” Hinata demands the next morning, still feeling peeve.

“Whose?” Oikawa shifts from his seat a little, giggling over something he read on his phone. Hinata shifts his weight as he adjusts his stance, trapping the older Omega between him and his seat.

“You know whose.” Hinata huffs, “That rude guy suddenly left after kissing me. He just kisses and runs!”

Okay, so he was the one who kissed Kageyama but Kageyama responded. So, apples and oranges really.

“That’s not what you told me last night, Shoyo.”

“Kenma!” Hinata whines, “Apples and oranges, okay? Just—okay?”

Kenma throws him a piercing stare before shrugging. Hinata pokes Oikawa’s side to get his attention, “Please, Oikawa-san.”

“Shoyo-chan, Tobio is a very strange Alpha. If he’s not interested, he’s not interested. You’re just wasting your beauty and your time over him.” Oikawa says even as he scrolls through his contacts.

“I am not trying to make him interested in me.” Lies but nobody needs to know that, “He’s interesting because he kisses me then runs away. What kind of Alpha does that? I’m just going to… be friends with him so as a friend, I can show him how to act like a proper Alpha.”

 _Unlike his stupid father_ , Hinata thinks privately.

“Hinata…” The reprimanding tone of Akaashi freezes him. Hinata turns to the source and sees the beautiful Omega standing by the entrance of Oikawa’s room in their shared apartment with his arms crossed in a disapproving way, “You’re feeling this way because you didn’t get something. It’s a classic shrimp allergy situation all over again. You can’t have it any longer so you want it more.”

“That’s… that’s not it.” Hinata wilts at Akaashi’s almost judgmental gaze.

“Fine. I will give you his number.” Oikawa cuts in, “But you have to date him if he asks. That’s the least you can do. And when you’re dating him, no side fuck buddies.”

“Oikawa-san.” Akaashi calling their name in a single breath really puts you in a tight spot. Oikawa turns to his friend, “Keiji-chan, let Shoyo-chan have this one. We’re all going to laugh at him anyway when he comes back crying to us because of his broken heart.”

“Hey!” Hinata pouts, “That’s not nice. Plus, I’ll date Kageyama only if he asks. Relationships aren't about love anyway.”

“Says only you.” Kenma drawls, “Kuro loves me.”

“Yes, yes, Kenma. Kuroo-san is hopelessly and irrevocably in love with you.” Hinata agrees honestly. He can’t refute it. He had seen Kuroo and, like Akaashi and Bokuto’s relationship, the Alpha is full of love for his Omega.

“So… do you know his schedule too, Oikawa-san?”

“Stalker alert!” Oikawa accuses flippantly. Hinata denies, “Of course not. Sheez, Oikawa-san.”

“You need to work on it by yourself, shrimpy.” Oikawa laughs annoyingly, sliding his phone open to capture a picture of Hinata’s fuming face, “I’ll send it to our GC.”

“That’s the face.” Kenma hums, looking at the shared picture, “Ah. Kenji sent a message, Shoyo. Open the GC. He wants you to read it yourself.”

Even as he is stomping his way out, Hinata pulls his phone from his pocket and almost throws it away as he presses Kenji’s sent message and all he hears is a choking laughter for two straight minutes, “Wow, thanks guys.”

He types a reply before disappearing from the apartment, Oikawa and Kenma’s laughter follows him as he slams the door shut.

.

.

.

8:39 AM

Oikawa sent a picture

Kenji: Kenken, get Chibi here.

Kenji: Chibi

Kenji: Chibi chibi

Kenji: who refused you?

Kenji: Oh, right. That hot Alpha from the volleyball club.

Kenji: That’s right. Oikawa told me.

Kenji sent a voice record

8:42 AM

Shoyo: Fuck you, Kenji. I’ll tell Aone on you.

Hinata Shoyo left the group

Kenma added Hinata Shoyo to the group

.

.

.

Hinata finds himself in front of their gym used by the Volleyball Club. It’s Saturday so he figures that Kageyama is practicing with his team. He peeks inside and sees that the club was in full swing of their practice. Alphas running around the gym, others doing diving routine, some are setting lightly to one another. In the middle, two teams are playing each other.

Hinata scans around to search for Kageyama but the Alpha isn’t part of the members running around. Sweeping his gaze towards the center again, just as #09 does a beautiful dump shot, Hinata finally meets blue eyes across the net.

“W-wow! That’s amazing, Kageyama-kun!” Hinata cheers before he can stop himself, blushing when the running sound of shoes and other noises stop altogether. He blushes as he feels the curiosity from the thirty members of the Volleyball club.

A sharp whistle catches his attention. Hinata sees a semi-bald Alpha skid in front of him, leaning forward, “Look what we have here! Another fan of Kageyama. A hot one at that!”

Turning away, the Alpha waves a fist, “You lucky bastard!”

 _Fan? Him?_ Hinata is affronted. Sure, he can be a fan—he can be a fan of _celebrities_. He’s a fan of Hugh Jackman, Benedict Cumberbatch, David Tennant, and Tom Hiddleston. But a fan of Kageyama Tobio? Not only ‘a fan’ but ‘another fan’. As in Kageyama Tobio, the Alpha who has the nerve to kiss him and run away, has fans—as in _plural_ , as in lumping him into nothing but a crowd of suck up Omegas competing for Kageyama’s attention. The Kageyama who, again, kissed him and ran?

He would _never_. Nope. Over his dead body. Not even if Hugh Jackman, Benedict Cumberbatch, David Tennant, and Tom Hiddleston were to pay him with sex to be Kageyama’s fan. Not even if Kageyama pays him to be his fan.

“Excuse me!” Hinata stands straighter, hands on his hips, “I’m _not_ a fan of Kageyama-kun. In fact,” Hinata narrows his eyes at Kageyama who is reluctantly walking towards them, “I’m Kageyama-kun’s _boyfriend_. I’m insulted that you hadn’t announced it yet, Kageyama-kun.”

“What?” A collective query from everyone echoes in the all too quiet gym. Hinata beams at the rest while nudging Kageyama who asks too. “Don’t be like that, Kageyama-kun. You obviously ask me to be your boyfriend with _that_ kiss last night.” Hinata bashfully giggles, purposely implying something more, “Then you run away. I had to come find you here to tell you that I agree to be in a relationship with you.”

“Hey… that’s not—” Hinata shushes Kageyama with a finger pressed on his lips, “It’s okay, Kageyama-kun. Don’t be shy.”

“What the hell, Kageyama?” Hinata staggers backward as Kageyama is pulled by an Omega shorter than him. Hinata bristles but a kind-looking silver-haired Omega puts a hand on his shoulder, “He’s mated so you don’t have to worry.”

“I see.” Hinata miffs out. The kindhearted Omega smiles at him, “You also don’t have to be jealous of me. I’m also mated. That’s one of the requirements of an Omega if you want to join this club to prevent trouble. I’m Sugawara Koshi. Well, Sawamura Koshi now.” Koshi raises his hand to present his golden ring.

“Oh!” Hinata sighs, “That’s good then.”

“So, you met Kageyama through Oikawa’s mixer?” Koshi smiles, “I never thought Kageyama would actually get himself a partner.”

“Me neither.” Hinata mutters to himself, finally realizing the hole he dug, “Kageyama-kun is… a peculiar one. But he’s nice. I guess.”

“He is a nice Alpha.” Koshi’s smile sharpens at the edges, “I know you’re a kind Omega, Hinata. I know that you’re very popular. But since you’re dating Kageyama now, apparently—don’t hurt him.”

Hinata winces at the tight grip on his shoulder. He gets saved from the sudden ferocious aura of the gentle Omega when Kageyama appears beside him and takes him out of the gym, the teasing roars of his members loud even two meters away.

“What the hell was that?”

“Revenge.” Hinata does not dice his words, “I would have settled it nicely had you not run away from me last night. Now, you even have the privilege of dating me.”

“That’s not even a revenge.” Kageyama looks confused. Hinata recalls what he said and snarls at Kageyama to smoothen his flawed logic, “I am not your fan, okay? But since I was forced to say that I am your boyfriend, you have to date me and I get boyfriend privileges too over you.”

Kageyama looks like he is about to argue more when a booming voice calls him back to the gym. He looks between his captain and the grinning Omega in front of him before grimacing and submitting, “Fine.”

“Great!” Hinata gives him an expectant stare. Kageyama glares, “What now?”

Hinata gestures to his lips, “Boyfriend privileges, Kageyama-kun.”

“Fine.” Kageyama says before pecking Hinata lightly and bolting towards the gym. Hinata crinkles his nose at the briefness of the gesture. His lips are still quite dry. Maybe, he should buy him a ChapStick.

Hinata pulls his phone and texts Kageyama to meet him tomorrow for their date.

.

.

.

10:37 AM

Shoyo: Meet me tomorrow @10:00AM by the clock tower near the station.

1:06 PM

Kageyama: How the hell did you get my number?

Shoyo: <3 <3 <3 

.

.

.

“You’re dating Tobio?”

Oikawa did not waste a second as soon as Hinata returned, a small bag on his left hand. Hinata ignored their texts and calls by putting his phone on flight mode. He was still a bit irk at them. He should have read at least one message to prepare him for this.

“How did you know?” It has only been an hour since that event.

“You know how I have a lot of connections.” Oikawa explains before grabbing his shoulders and shaking him, “But that’s not new. What’s new is that _you_ and _Tobio_! _Tobio_ and _you_! I can’t believe you told the whole gym that you two are dating!”

“Look,” Hinata admits sheepishly, “I don’t do well with anger, okay?”

“Yes but you had rarely been angry. You are Shoyo, after all. Ball of sunshine Shoyo.” Oikawa presses, “You get around but we know that you’re not as slutty as you think you are. Nobody can out-slut Kenji. It’s been three years since he settled down with Aone but you had only slept with like fifteen people. And—”

“Tooru, get to the damn point.” Kenma reels the conversation in, putting his switch down to listen in.

“The point is!” Oikawa stresses, “The point is you were angry because Tanaka-chan assumed that you were a fan but you don’t want that because you’re _in love_ with Tobio-chan! That’s speed there, Shoyo-chan. Breakneck, almost sad, speed.”

“What?” Hinata drops the bag to the ground, the lip balm rolling out of it, “I’m not in love with Kageyama-kun! Me? No! No way. Nope. No. No. N to the O, _no_. I got offended that I was called a fan of some Alpha that’s not even a celebrity. That’s all.”

“Kageyama-kun is a celebrity, Hinata.” Akaashi says as he walks into the room, a tray of dessert in his hands. Hinata throws him a puzzled stare, “No, he is not. He’s just a volleyball player in a university club, Akaashi-san.”

“Kageyama-kun is constantly being recruited by several teams from Division 1, already. Koutarou told me on the phone that the Black Jackals was trying to get him into their team.” Akaashi explains, “He’s a big shot in the Volleyball world. I just don’t know why he insisted on graduating Uni first.”

“You could also just clarify that you were a friend.” Kenma chips in. Hinata glares at his best friend, “I panicked, okay?”

“Yeah. Gay panic.”

“I did not!” Hinata shouts vehemently, “I am not in love with Kageyama. It was all just adrenaline or something. Tomorrow, I’m going out with him for the first and last time. I swear.”

Oikawa shares knowing looks with Akaashi and Kenma.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“And if you don’t break up with him tomorrow then that means you’re in love with him.”

“No.” Hinata puts a hand up, “If I don’t break up with him tomorrow, it means that I probably slept with him and was greatly satisfied so I kept him around.”

“He’s denying, huh.” Oikawa stage-whispers, Kenma nods, “He’s definitely denying.”

“You guys suck!” Hinata storms off to his room, slamming a door for the second time today. Akaashi taps his nose and Oikawa bursts out with laughter, “You read my mind, Keiji-chan! Bets!”

.

.

.

Hinata is going to end his first ever relationship after a day of dating—two days of dating? Ugh, he doesn’t know. He’s not good with Math. He’s going to ensure that his friends eat their words.

Hinata wore simple checkered long-sleeves and a black jeans, keeping it casual but with a sense of style. He taps his foot as he waits. He was a little early but that’s because Oikawa was smiling at him creepily every time he walked out of his room so he decided to leave sooner than later.

Leaning on the pillar, Hinata checks his message thread with Kageyama. It was not much. Kageyama is a man of few words and only replies after three consecutive texts. If Hinata wasn’t such an extrovert, the conversation would have died already at the first message that was ignored for thirty minutes. Thirty! Hinata never waited for a reply but Kageyama kept on texting him like it would kill him if he replies after a minute.

“What are you smiling about?” Hinata quickly pushes the off-button of his phone, swiveling to face a disgruntled Alpha. Hinata chirps, “Nothing! Hey, you’re early too. I thought you bailed on me.”

“It’s only 9:00. You planned to meet at 10:00 but Oikawa said you already left your apartment.”

 _That meddling—_ Hinata pastes a grin, grabbing Kageyama’s hand, “ _We_ planned to meet at 10:00. Oikawa-san was being creepy so I left. Anyway, since we are both here, why don’t we start?”

“What’s that?” Kageyama points to the gift bag on his other hand. Hinata extends it to Kageyama, “This is a gift for you. It’s lip balm. Your lips are a bit dry when we kiss.”

“Thank you?” Kageyama accepts it a bit reluctantly, “But I don’t have one for you.”

“It’s okay.” Hinata says honestly, “I just… want to buy you something. Anyway! I have been wanting to watch this movie for awhile but my roommates don’t really like action movies.” Hinata chatters despite Kageyama’s silence, swinging their entwined hands cheerfully, “There’s a lot of boom! And whoosh! And ratatatat! I love it. Do you like action movies?”

“Hn.” Hinata takes it as a yes. It’s a different kind of ‘hn’ somehow with a softer stressing of the syllable. He squeezes Kageyama’s hand softly, “Then you’re going to enjoy this one.”

The movie theatre is conveniently less crowded. Kageyama bought the tickets and snacks despite Hinata’s insistence of paying for half but finally relented when Kageyama said he can pay for their lunch. They sat in the middle because according to Hinata, _it’s the best seat for movie experience!_

Hinata carefully leans his head on Kageyama’s shoulder and expects to be shoved off. Instead, Kageyama adjusted his height in his seat to accommodate his leaning. Hinata smiles at the gesture.

.

.

.

Kageyama stares at Hinata’s loud reactions, cheering and jeering in time with the scenes in the film, gripping his arms in suspense and sighing when issues are resolved. There is a sort of magic that dances across Hinata’s amber eyes, honest in its delight.

Kageyama almost smiles to himself before looking back to the movie, losing himself as well to the film.

.

.

.

“I can’t believe you stood up to yell at the villain! I was so surprised!” Hinata chuckles, his hands twined behind him, walking backwards to face Kageyama. The Alpha glares at him, “You kicked the seat in front of us. We almost got thrown out because of that.”

“That’s not a surprise at all if you watched enough movies with me.”

“That’s not something to be proud of, stupid!”

Hinata purses his lips at Kageyama before sticking his tongue out, “You have such sweet tongue, Kageyama-kun. I feel so loved whenever you open your mouth.”

“You are weird.”

“There it is again! Sweet!”

Kageyama scrunches his nose at the pretentious awed expression on Hinata’s pretty face. He raises his hand and squishes Hinata’s cheeks, missing the flinch that Hinata did when he raised his hand.

“Whassdis. Leggo.”

“You talk too much.” Kageyama drops his hand after his remark. Hinata rubs his abused cheeks and glares at the Alpha, “You just don’t talk a lot.”

“Maybe if you shut up a bit, I could actually try to speak.”

“That’s not nice, Kageyama-kun.”

Kageyama stops in his stride. He gives Hinata a serious look, one that is flat and sharp, all glaring blue eyes and knitted brows, all frowning lips and fisted hands. He reproaches, “I’m not _nice_. Do you expect me to be nice? Because people said that I am not.”

Hinata receives the stare with bravery. He is known for that. He is a social person—he receives a lot of emotions on a daily basis. He can handle a little tantrum from an awkward Alpha. Hinata cups Kageyama’s cheeks, a placating scent wrapping the both of them, “It was a remark, not a command. If you don’t want to be nice to other people, it’s fine. But I’m your boyfriend so I expect a little more. Boyfriend privileges, okay?”

“Haa.” Kageyama exhales, all the coiling muscles in him relaxing. Hinata raises a brow, “What is it?”

“You’re really…” Kageyama’s lips twitch, “…really weird.”

Hinata beams, finally understanding that the awkward Alpha is now complimenting him, “Yep. That’s me. Come on, let’s eat. I’m so hungry. But don’t expect to see me eating a bird’s peck. I’ll eat a lion if I can!”

Hinata takes Kageyama to his favorite hole-in-the-wall café near their university. It’s a cozy place with a pleasing color scheme. Hinata often dines there with his friends—sometimes, he goes there alone for a midnight snack because it has a 24/7 service for sleep-deprived Uni students like him.

He waves at Kogane, the part-timer that usually gets his order. The jovial Alpha has been nothing but accommodating, always gushing about his mate when he is serving him. Kogane bounces towards them, his eyes smiling, “Hinata! I heard you got yourself a boyfriend. Is this him?”

Hinata nods, giggling, “It was a rollercoaster with this guy. He’s so lucky to have an understanding Omega, eh?”

“Wow! He sure is handsome!” Without worrying over personal space, Kogane grabs Kageyama’s hands, “I’m Koganegawa Kanji! Nice to meet you, boyfriend of Hinata!”

“Erm…”

“Shake his hand back!”

Kageyama tentatively raises their hands up and then down thrice with much inelegance that Hinata ends up chortling. Kogane only smiles wider before leading them to a table by the window, chattering about the new menu. Hinata orders for them, selecting the new dessert that was highly recommended by the blonde Alpha.

“So, this is my favorite place.” Hinata opens up, “This place had seen me in my worst wear. What about you, Kageyama-kun? Do you have a favorite place to be?”

“Gym 2 in our Uni.” Kageyama replies in a heartbeat. Hinata blinks, “Anywhere but that?”

“I don’t go out much.” Kageyama snaps his brows together in thought, “There’s a shop in front of our Uni that sells meat buns. I like it.”

“Is meat bun your favorite food?” Hinata asks curiously. Kageyama shakes his head, “No. I like pork curry with an egg on top.”

“That sounds delicious. My favorite is egg on top of rice!” Hinata pauses, “We should go to our next date to eat pork curry and TKG. I know this place near the park and I heard they have our favorites.”

“Next date?” Kageyama tilts his head, “Aren’t you going to break up with me today?”

“W-what?” Hinata stutters, “Who told you that?”

“Oikawa.” _That meddling—_ Hinata shifts in his seat, “He texted me that this is a pity date.”

“No! Of course not.” Hinata half-lies, “I’m not breaking up with you. Well, not yet.”

“Not yet?” Kageyama scowls. Hinata waves a hand, “I’m really not one for relationships. This is my first one. So even if I did it on a whim, we have to see things through until I eventually break up with you.”

“I see.” Kageyama nods, “I thought you already dated. I did, so I thought you did too.”

“You—you dated?” Hinata is perplexed. There is an unpleasant feeling twisting in his belly as well but he ignores it. Kageyama nods once more, “We broke up after a week.”

“So, I’m not your first kiss?” Hinata has a lot of kisses from varying partners and this might sound hypocritical of him but for some unknown reason, he hates Kageyama’s ex already for stealing his first kiss. Kageyama shrugs, “Yes.”

 _Why is he feeling bothered by it?_ Hinata grimaces at the sudden thought of throwing a tantrum. Kageyama crinkles his nose at the distressed scent wafting from the Omega.

“It was not good.” Kageyama says after some consideration, “All teeth.”

Hinata lights up, “Really? Not like when I kiss you?”

“I think so.”

 _Ha! Take that!_ Hinata freezes at this, shaking his head fervently for being petty. He leans on his hand, “When was this?”

“Middle school.”

“Middle school? And you never dated since?” Was the ex so bad that Kageyama has sworn off dating until he met him? Hinata feels his lips twitch, suddenly giddy. He forces the grin off his lips.

“Hn.”

“Here’s your order!” Kogane places their food on the table. He looks at Hinata, who is grinning from ear to ear, and Kageyama, who is looking out of the window and blissfully ignorant of Hinata’s too bright stare. Kogane chooses not to intrude more.

“After we eat,” Hinata says after the first bite, “Let’s go back to your apartment.”

“Why?”

“Hmm… I want to see where you live.” Hinata shrugs, winking at Kageyama. Kageyama stares at him before taking a sip of his juice, “Sure.”

.

.

.

3:14 PM

Shoyo sent a picture

Shoyo: #Blessed #GonnaTapThat

Oikawa: I know that back!

Oikawa: I know that apartment!

Oikawa: SHOYO-CHAN! YOU DAWG.

Oikawa: Pity sex?

Shoyo: We need to talk.

Akaashi: Use protection, Hinata.

Shoyo: Yes, Mom!

.

.

.

As soon as the door is locked, Hinata latches onto Kageyama, bringing his long legs around Kageyama’s waist, his arms encircling and pulling Kageyama to him. Hinata kisses Kageyama with searing passion, fingers carding through raven strands. At the back of his mind, he notes that the Alpha’s lips aren’t as dry as they were before.

Hinata moans at the contact of their lips. It was cut short, however, as Kageyama pulled back.

“What now?” Hinata groans. Kageyama gives him a startled look, “What are you doing?”

“Kissing you?” Hinata gestures to their lips that were connected just a few seconds ago. Kageyama frowns, “Why?”

“Because we’re in your apartment?”

“You said you wanted to see my apartment.”

“That’s just a subtle way of Omegas asking for sex!” Hinata almost whines at Kageyama’s naivety. Kageyama narrows his eyes, “So, you lied about wanting to see where I live?”

“Technically,” Hinata balances as Kageyama adjusts him in his arms, “I was not lying. Now, I saw where you live. We then proceed to the next step as we did the polite courtesy of me asking where you live and you responding by bringing me back to your place.”

“You like having sex, don’t you? You ask for it when we first met and you ask again today.” Kageyama sighs, “I don’t think you know what a relationship is.”

“Do you?” Hinata raises a brow. Kageyama leans in, “What we did before. That’s a relationship, isn’t it? My grandpa always said that relationship isn’t about sex but the trust you two build together.”

“That’s sappy.” Hinata defends, wilting at the stare of Kageyama. Kageyama walks to his living room, the Omega still in his arms, sitting on his lap as he sat on the leather couch in the middle of the room, “It’s sappy but it’s the longest relationship I know.”

“I didn't peg you to be a sentimental Alpha.” Hinata comments, burying his nose in the juncture of Kageyama’s shoulder.

“I am. My grandpa says to live life to the fullest,” Kageyama begins softly, “and he says to find someone to be happy with. You said that you want to eventually break up with me. I had been thinking about it since. What do you want from me, Hinata? If I have sex with you, would you leave me alone?”

Hinata clenches his jaw at the wording, “Probably.”

Kageyama tenses under him before Hinata feels the world spin as Kageyama flips their position. His back on the leather, Kayegama’s eyes boring into him. Kageyama bares his teeth, a deep rasping growl in his chest, “Then I’ll give it to you.”

Their kiss is hot and frantic. Kageyama explores Hinata’s mouth as if he was starving and Hinata arches to Kageyama’s touches—like he would break if he doesn’t lean into the direction of Kageyama’s warmth. Hinata wraps his legs around Kageyama, bringing their hips together for a grind.

 _And oh, oh!_ Hinata groans at the hardness he felt between Kageyama’s legs.

Hinata has slept with many Alphas before on many different occasions but there has never been a time where there is a spark of feral satisfaction deep in his core at the response of an Alpha. Sure, he has been delighted that he can elicit primal reactions from them.

But _this_. Whatever this is—it’s _different_. He can’t explain why. Hinata is brimming with happiness, lust, and desire for _more. More kisses. More bruises. More of Kageyama_.

“After this,” Kageyama moans as he slowly bites Hinata’s skin from his neck to his hips. Hinata is bewildered that he has already lost his clothes. Kageyama tugs at Hinata’s boxer brief, “we will no longer see each other.”

 _What?_ Hinata’s mind screeches to a halt.

“You only want to have sex with me, right? So, after having sex with you, let’s pretend that we don’t know each other again.”

Before Hinata can stop himself, he shouts, wriggling away instinctively, “No!”

Kageyama yanks Hinata’s underwear and throws it behind him. He forces Hinata’s legs to open again as Hinata tries to cover them. Hinata shakes his head fervently, “Stop.”

Kageyama nips above the Omega’s birth mark on his inner thigh.

“Kageyama-ku-n!” Hinata whines, “Stop! Please!”

Hinata does not want it anymore. His whole body is trying to resist Kageyama immediately after hearing his words. He doesn’t know he is crying until Kageyama pauses in his ministration and wipes his tears with his index finger.

“Why are you crying?”

Hinata does not know. He just doesn’t like the idea of not seeing Kageyama anymore. It’s a ridiculous sentiment. He had only known Kageyama for two days, after all.

“I’m sorry if I scared you.” Kageyama gently cradles Hinata. Hinata basks in the tenderness of the Alpha, stifling a hiccup as he did so.

“Do you want to go home?” Hinata stiffens at the suggestion, a stinging sensation prickling between his ribcage. He shakes his head, “Can I sleep here with you? Not the sex kind. The normal kind.”

“Okay. You can use my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“No!” Hinata disagrees, gripping unto Kageyama, “Sleep with me on the bed. I—I promise I won’t do anything.”

They settle into the hug for a few more minutes. Afterwards, Hinata asks if he can use the shower. Kageyama offered him his clothes, a little bit big on him but Hinata feels safer somewhat.

Kageyama’s bed is big enough for two. The space is wide enough that they can each have a side for their own. Instead, Hinata snuggles with Kageyama, demanding to be spooned. He has never acted spoiled towards an Alpha in all his life. But Hinata has been all over the place when it comes to Kageyama.

He wonders why he feels selfish over the Alpha.

.

.

.

7:16 PM

Oikawa: Shoyo-chan, dets. Give us dets.

10:23 PM

Oikawa: are they still having sex? Wtf

Futakuchi: Attaboi, Shoyo, my disciple.

.

.

.

Hinata wakes up at 4:48 AM. His stomach has been growling that it woke him up. They slept so early that they forgot to eat dinner. He turns to see Kageyama still sleeping beside him.

His eyelashes are as black as the midnight sky, thick and long that they brush on his fair skin. Hinata reaches a finger to poke at the spot just under Kageyama’s eyelashes, spreading his fingers until he is cupping Kageyama’s cheeks.

“What the hell am I doing?” Hinata recoils, he finally recognizes the hotness on his cheeks and the thumping of his heart. _Strange—this is too strange._ Hinata hurries out of Kageyama’s bed and shuffles into his kitchen.

His apartment is large for a single person. Hinata wonders if he is rooming with someone. Kageyama did not say anything about a roommate though. But Kageyama is not the most talkative person in the world. Hinata is still surprised that he told him about his grandfather, even if it was to deter him from sleeping with him.

 _Is he serious about not seeing me anymore if I slept with him?_ Hinata’s lips took a downward turn. There is a mirror next to the fridge above a drawer, Hinata sees his expression twist miserably at the thought, a whining noise escapes his throat. _What the hell are you looking sad for?_

Curling his fingers until his nails are digging into skin, he stops himself from running to Kageyama’s bedroom and making a nest, marking his territory so no one would dare encroach. Instead, Hinata walks to Kageyama’s fridge and takes some eggs.

He’s hungry. He’s just hungry. Nothing more.

As he is finishing, he hears Kageyama groggily enter the kitchen. Hinata turns slightly to smile at him, “Good morning. Did I wake you up?”

“Not really.”

“I made TKG for us.”

“You didn’t have to.” Kageyama said even as he sat and accepted Hinata’s offered plate. Hinata looks at him expectantly, Kageyama swallows before saying, “It’s… good.”

“I know. I’m a good cook.” Hinata boasts. Kageyama nods, “I don’t usually eat here unless Yamaguchi cooks for me.”

“Yamaguchi?” Hinata’s eyes narrow, “Another Omega?”

“Erm, yeah.”

Hinata bares his teeth, slams a hand and takes Kageyama’s plate away pettily, “Then let Yamaguchi, whoever he is, cooks for you!”

“I was not done with that!”

“Whatever!” Hinata stomps out, “I want to go home. Go to Yamaguchi or something!”

Hinata storms out. Kageyama blinks, “What’s his problem? Tsukishima will kill me if I even go to their apartment.”

.

.

.

Hinata dials Oikawa’s number angrily. When he picks up at the first ring, Hinata demands, his voice breaking, “Can you pick me up, Oikawa-san? I—I’m in front of Kageyama-kun’s apartment.”

.

.

.

“I won’t ask anything.” Oikawa declares when they arrive in their own shared apartment. Contrary to his declaration, he has been incessant with questioning him that Hinata threatened to just jump out of Akaashi’s car—that Akaashi has no idea Oikawa borrowed again.

Hinata huffs when Oikawa adds, “But if you tell us what happened, you will feel a lot better. Right, Kenma?”

“Right. Because keeping your feelings bottled up is not the best coping mechanism as this will eventually overwhelm you and you will explode.” In spite of Kenma’s words, the detached tone gave his perspective away. Kenma did not even pause his game to look at their direction, “Or that’s what Keiji always said.”

“Is this about Tobio-chan?” Oikawa guesses. Hinata bristles at the name, “Kageyama-kun can go to Yamaguchi for all I care. He can eat his mediocre dishes and choke on them. See if I give a damn.”

This gets everyone’s attention. Kenma did not even fume when his character died. Akaashi, who was about to go out, pauses at the outburst.

“Shoyou-chan…”

Hinata breathes heavily before his lips wobble, “What’s happening to me? My emotions have been all over the place. And I get easily upset. Am I sick? Is this contagious?”

The three Omegas share knowing looks. It’s Akaashi who breaks the silence with a deduction, “Hinata, I think you imprinted on Kageyama-san.”

“What?” Hinata shakes his head, “That’s not possible. I don’t even like him that much.”

“Are you sure?” Oikawa provokes but stops when Akaashi throws him a leveled stare. Akaashi gingerly walks towards the distressed Omega, “Hinata, Kageyama is probably your… fated pair.”

“No!” Hinata denies, “Fated pair does not exist. That’s a myth. It’s probably an illness or something.”

Akaashi frowns, “Fated pair does exist. It is characteristically seen between Alphas and Omegas with a hundred percent compatibility, hence the immediate imprinting. That’s what happened to Koutarou and I. That’s what happened to Kuroo-san and Kenma. And that’s what happened to you and Kageyama.”

“How do you stop it?” Hinata asks, his eyes wild. He does not want to be paired. He does not want to have a mate. People eventually walk out of your life as soon as you love them too much. Look at his poor mother—his bastard of a father suddenly decided that he does not want to be in their family anymore after bleeding them dry. What kind of mate does that?

Akaashi shakes his head, “You can’t.”

“That’s not true. It can’t be.” Hinata rejects, “There should be a way.”

“You should talk to Kageyama-san about this.”

Hinata is every bit afraid and confused. There is a part of him that wants to run away, a clawing sensation of looking for exit signs to save himself. But there is also a bigger part of him that is taking a hold of his biological make up, wanting and desiring and rejoicing—every cell in his body just wants to be near Kageyama again. Kageyama’s scent on his skin is still soaking him to his bones.

“I gotta go.” Hinata says in a daze, walking to his room and disappearing in it for the rest of the day.

“He’s going to eventually accept it.” Oikawa comments. Akashi nods before noticing the keys on Oikawa’s hand, “Is that the key to my car? Did you borrow it again without permission?”

“Wow, look at the time! Gotta see Iwa-chan!”

.

.

.

Three days. It’s been three days since Akaashi dropped a bomb on him. Hinata is still trying to process this ‘fated pair’ crap that he started avoiding Kageyama. Kageyama texted him for the first time yesterday and all he could do was ignore it. He is too conscious, hesitant to out himself to Kageyama.

Because what if, and Hinata is saying this not because he is terrified but because he is realistic, _what if_ he is the only one who imprinted and Kageyama didn’t? That’s a can of worms he refuses to fully open.

The only thing he can do now is cut ties. Ignoring him won’t be enough. He has to actually say it to Kageyama’s face—that he is breaking up with him. It’s the least that he can do. He’ll go and see Kageyama for the last time, memorize every single thing about him and then forget him.

That’s why he is waiting in front of Room 219, waiting for Kageyama’s class to end. He taps his foot in impatience, looking at his watch minutely. The freckled Omega a meter away from him is humming a tune—the only sound in the otherwise empty hallway.

After ten minutes, the door to the class finally opens and the students pour out with chatters. Hinata alertly scans the crowd for Kageyama. Seeing a tall and well-built Alpha, he leaves his spot.

“Kageyama-kun!”

Hinata stops at the call. He turns to the freckled Omega enthusiastically waving at Kageyama and to Kageyama who walks immediately towards the Omega.

People find ways to deal with their emotions. Psychologists call this coping mechanism. Everyone has different ways to cope. Some find hobbies. Some get a destructive let out that will only ruin their life more. Some bottle their feelings, hoping that this will fizzle out, not knowing that keeping things for far too long will eventually make you explode.

And Hinata explodes.

He has been trying to process everything for the last three days. Denying things for most of those days—and trying to rationalize what he is feeling towards Kageyama. All those things don’t matter at all somehow. Not his denials. Not his flawed logic. Not when he is seeing Kageyama with someone else—his scent no longer covers him like a protective blanket.

“Kageyama-kun!”

Hinata is crying. He knows this because his voice is breaking and his cheeks are wet and the remaining students lingering have turned to his direction. Kageyama blinks at him in surprise, “Hinata, what are you doing here?”

“Are y-you…” Hinata finds breathing difficult. He recalls his mother crying back on their kitchen floor. Hinata continues, “Are you cheating on me?”

At Kageyama’s silence, Hinata sobs, “Of course you are! You got tired of me, didn’t you? Because I’m undecided and only forced you to go out with me. Is that Yamaguchi? He is, isn’t he?”

He walks towards them with a purpose and swipes the bento box from the Omega. “Is this why? Do you like his mediocre cooking? He doesn’t even—” He opens it expertly without dropping anything, “—oh… it’s your favorite food. But I bet this isn’t even delicious.”

Hinata takes one spoonful and bursts into tears more, “It’s delicious!”

He eats it with fervor even as he cries. When the bento box is empty, he drops it to the floor, “You’re leaving me because Yamaguchi is a better cook than I am. You don’t even care if I imprinted on you!”

Hinata turns away but finally, Kageyama comes to his senses and stops him from running away, “Wait!”

The initial shock finally wears off, Yamaguchi grabs Hinata’s other hand, “Um… it’s not what you think. Kageyama-kun is not cheating on you.”

Hinata pivots to them, his lips wobbling, “He is not?”

Kageyama rubs his temple, almost annoyed, “Are you near your heat or something? First, you are happy. Then you are upset. Then you left and did not even text me back. Now, you’re accusing me if I was cheating.”

Hinata averts his eyes in shame.

“Yamaguchi is a friend.” Kageyama says in a low tone. Hinata peeks at him, “Just a friend?”

“I am mated.” Yamaguchi helpfully adds.

 _What?_ Hinata reddens at the information. His hormones calming down all too suddenly at the clarification. _Lord, please just bury me,_ Hinata covers his face with his hands.

“Kageyama-kun, I think you need to talk with Hinata-kun. You can take the rest of the day off. I’ll tell Tsukki to tell your coach.”

“Thanks.” Kageyama takes Hinata’s hand and pulls him to the direction of his apartment.

The rest of the way is silent. Hinata refuses to say anything, looking everywhere but Kageyama. When they finally arrive, Kageyama leads Hinata to his living room. They sit in silence for a few minutes until Hinata breaks it with an apology, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For everything.” Hinata sighs, “I’m not really a paranoid person. Especially towards an Alpha—I couldn't care less if they are seeing someone else while they’re sleeping with me. I’m not much for relationships, I told you this already.”

“But with you—I don’t know what’s happening with me. Ever since the day I met you, I feel like I am on a rollercoaster ride and I can’t get off it even if I scream my lungs out.” Hinata confesses without looking at Kageyama, “Akaashi-san, my roommate, said that I imprinted on you. That we’re probably a fated pair. That’s why I am feeling so many things towards you all at once. I—”

Kageyama cuts him off with a kiss. He presses on him like he wants to leave his signature on Hinata’s skin. Hinata kisses back with the same amount of enthusiasm and passion, clinging on Kageyama.

They tumble down unto the couch. Pressed between the leather and Kageyama, Hinata feels hot and safe—and he never thought that those two could come hand in hand. But here he is.

Kageyama pulls away, Hinata whining at the loss.

“You are a dumbass.” Kageyama pecks. “A big idiot.” Another kiss. “A stupidly pretty Omega.” Another. “You dumbass.” Another.

Hinata arches into every kiss.

“I feel the same way.” Kageyama leans his forehead atop Hinata’s, “The day we met… Sugawara said that I probably imprinted on you.”

.

.

.

“You have to go to this mixer, Tobio-chan!”

“No.”

“I’m doing this for you!” Oikawa jabs a finger, “You are so lonely that it’s pathetic. You think true love would just walk in on you and then you’ll magically be attracted to one another? Just come. If you don’t go, I’m not going to give you free advice on setting anymore!”

Kageyama freezes, “You can’t do that. You promised me.”

“Well, promises can be broken now, can’t they?” Oikawa sneers threateningly. Kageyama glares at him, “Fine. I’ll go.”

“Great! See you then!” Oikawa takes a few steps before he turns back, “By the way, this mixer I planned includes my dear friend Shoyo-chan. So be nice!”

.

.

.

Kageyama came an hour early to book the karaoke room. Oikawa forced him to do so. He sat by himself until one by one, the participants to the mixer arrived. Kageyama tenses at the sudden sweet scent wafting behind the door—his heart beats in erratic crescendo and almost bursts at the sight of a small ginger.

He slumps on his seat, grabbing the front of his shirt, trying to calm himself down by breathing steadily.

“Shoyo-chan, dear! Smile!” Kageyama twitches at the name. The ginger is Oikawa’s ‘Shoyo-chan’? _Fuck_. He tries to ignore them but ends up eavesdropping, sitting up abruptly at the call of his name.

“This is Hinata Shoyo.” Oikawa introduces the Omega as if he is presenting a movie star, “He’s way out of your league and is too good for you. So, don’t even think about it. And Shoyo-chan, this frowning brat,” he points rudely at him, “is my kohai, Kageyama Tobio. He’s an Alpha and plays volleyball like he wants to marry it. I don’t think he’ll be your type at all so choose someone else.”

“Hi. Oikawa-san talks a lot about you.” He watches Hinata tucks his hair and extends a hand towards him, “I would have befriended you sooner if Oikawa-san had invited you out to eat with us much earlier.”

 _He’s so pretty_. Kageyama thinks to himself. Hinata’s hair is a bright contrast against the dark blue wallpaper of the room, his smile as bright as his hair. Hinata’s eyes are amber, he notes, he had never seen such beautiful color before.

“Um… Kageyama-kun?” Hinata waves his hand and Kageyama snaps out of his trance. He takes the offered hand and wonders if hands could be as soft as cottons. Quickly, he let it go before he embarrassed himself.

“Isn’t that such a lovely first impression?”

After his comment, Oikawa began introducing everyone, saving Hinata as the last introduction. He almost growls at the Alphas vying for Hinata’s attention but stops himself, his face twisted in anger before rolling his eyes at himself.

 _What is wrong with him_?

Kageyama refuses to interact with anyone, having shaken himself with the sudden ferocious desire of marking Hinata then and there. He distracts himself by zoning out, only paying attention again when Oikawa begins to pass a cup around, explaining all the while.

“Let’s have the Alphas pick first. If the Omega taps your stick with his or her own then you two get partnered up, okay? In the count of three, point your chopstick.”

Kageyama wills himself to point to anyone but Hinata. Carelessly picking anyone that is not the Omega and finding the end of his stick pointing towards a mousy brunet. However, his chopstick was tapped by someone else and guiding it to someone else’s direction. He looks up at the soft hand holding the chopstick that moved his and stares at amber eyes.

“So, I guess Tobio-chan and Shoyo-chan are partners. _Lovely_.” Oikawa turns to the mousy brunet, “Sorry about that Aoi-chan.”

Kageyama panics, “But I did not choose him.” Oikawa dismisses him with a flippant reply, “In this world, Omega’s choice is preferable than the Alpha’s. Now get out of here, you two. Shoo. Shoo.”

In the end, he finds himself alone with an Omega who is triggering all his Alpha senses. Kageyama tenses at Hinata’s words, “I was not expecting that, Kageyama-kun. You caught my interest from the start and solidifies it now. That’s a good move vying for my attention.”

Was he that obvious? He was desperately trying to calm himself down. Did he realize it through his scent?

“Vying for your attention?” He lied, “I was not vying for your attention. I pointed the stick to that brunet, not you.”

Hinata chuckles, patting Kageyama’s arm, “No need to be shy, Kageyama-kun. You can be honest. I won’t tease.”

“I am being honest.” Kageyama defends himself, internally flustered, “I am not interested in you.”

“Well, I’m not that much interested in you too. But since here we are, can’t we just go around town and then go back to your room?”

Kageyama winces at the Omega’s tone. He diverts the conversation, “Why would you go back to my room? You have your own place.”

“Oh, for goodness sake, you idiot. You did go to the mixer to have sex, right? Why are you being so difficult?”

This time, he blushes, “S-six… s-sex?”

Hinata’s grin is not doing him any better. It happened too fast for him. One minute, they were talking, the next, they were kissing. Kageyama almost lets himself be consumed.

_Bite him. Mark him. Don’t you want to?_

Kageyama pulls away, “I should go.”

He runs away.

.

.

.

“Koshi-sempai…” Kageyama says, “I think I’m dangerous.”

Koshi drops the ball that he was about to serve, “What do you mean?”

“I went to a mixer and there is this Omega…” Kageyama trails off before continuing, “I stopped myself. I did. But even when I got back home, all I wanted was to track him down and mark him. That never happened before.”

“Oh.” Koshi walks towards Kageyama and pats him, “You’re not dangerous, Kageyama-kun. I think you found your fated pair and you imprinted.”

“What?”

“Team A and Team B, go to the court now!” Their captain cuts their conversation short. Koshi taps him by his shoulder and promises, “We’ll talk about this after, okay?”

.

.

.

“And then you said you were my boyfriend.”

Hinata is gruntled. Everything that Kageyama told him makes him want to kiss Kageyama. So, he did. Once, twice, until they are both gasping for air. He pulls the Alpha to him, “Did I make it difficult for you?”

“Yes.”

Hinata breathily laughs at the blunt reply. He burrows into Kageyama’s embrace and basks in his Alpha’s warmth. _His Alpha._ Hinata still can’t believe how ridiculous his situation is.

He has spent four years hating the thought of relationships. But here he is, desperately ingraining himself on an Alpha’s life—throwing tantrums just to be given attention.

“So, what are we?” Kageyama asks tentatively. Hinata shrugs, “I don’t know. Mates?”

“Do you want to be mated?”

Hinata pauses, “I didn’t want to.”

“I see.”

“And I still think that we are only attracted to one another because we are irrevocably compatible.” Hinata adds, “But I’ll die if you’re not with me now. Like literally.”

“I’ll take responsibility.” Kageyama nuzzles into Hinata’s hair. Hinata grips a hand on Kageyama’s forearm, “Kageyama-kun… I am still processing everything. I want to be your mate but I am still a little bit confused.”

“Then we’ll take our time.” Kageyama gently takes Hinata’s chin and kisses him briefly, “I’ll wait until you’re ready.”

“Promise?” Hinata shakily raises a pinky. 

He used to believe in romances and promises and everything in between them until his father walked out on them. Seeing his mother cry every night since then has been suffocating. He never wanted that. If that’s love, he doesn’t want it.

Kageyama curls his own around him.

“Promise.”

Hinata smiles.

But Kageyama is not his father. And Hinata is only his parents’ child but not them entirely. Hinata supposes that’s something to cling unto at least, right? He has been so focused on his parents’ failed marriage that he looks at Kenma and Kuroo’s relationship or Akaashi and Bokuto’s relationship as something like a faraway fantasy, something so rare he stops himself from wanting it every time he sees them.

If they are right that they are a fated pair, Hinata wants to see it through too. Slowly, carefully, until he can look at his own relationship the way he envied Kenma’s before, the way he always look green at Akaashi when Bokuto visits him, the way Oikawa relentlessly chases Iwaizumi—as if love is the greatest thing in the world.

He’ll take it. Love, hate, and everything in between.

.

.

.

6:31 PM

Shoyo: I think I’m in love.

Oikawa: called it! Pay up, bitches!

.

.

.

End

**Author's Note:**

> The four are rooming together because Kuroo searched for other Omegas who can room with Kenma while he is away for his studies abroad.
> 
> Unlike Suga and Daichi who are mated AND married, BokuAka and KuroKen are only mated but not married. Hence, they still didn’t change their last name.
> 
> If you look closely, Oikawa and Iwaizumi have actually been dating. Hinata did not notice that there are always 6 Alphas and 7 Omegas in the mixer. Oikawa always knew that Iwa-chan will get him. Still, the mixer is fair. Hahahaha
> 
> A bit OOC. I think
> 
> Anyway, reviews are welcome and so much appreciated.


End file.
